Just Punishment
by Proton Star
Summary: Thor could understand the anger of those Loki had wronged, particularly if they thought Thor was taking Loki away to avoid just punishment.


Title: Just Punishment

Author: Proton Star

Fandom: Avengers

Characters: Thor, Loki and Clint Barton

Ratings/Warnings/Etc: PG gen fic, set in during Avengers Assemble, after the battle.

Summary: Thor could understand the anger of those Loki had wronged, particularly if they thought Thor was taking Loki away to avoid just punishment.

* * *

Thor had been awake all night expecting this, and hoping it would not occur.

His brother had wrought much destruction in his short period on Midgard. Thor could understand the anger of those Loki had wronged, particularly if they thought Thor was taking Loki away to avoid just punishment. Nothing could be further from the truth, Thor was taking Loki home because that was the only place he could be truly punished. And Thor along with him, for not noticing what had happened to Loki, and for not finding him before he fell into the hands of whoever had given him the staff and command of the Chitauri forces. Once Thor had returned his brother to the halls of Asgard, Thor is going to have to break his mother's heart and tell her what her younger son had done.

Thor would have given anything to avoid causing his mother further pain, but he was trying to be a better man and he cannot leave his brother in the hands of people who might torture him just to avoid a painful experience. Thor had no way of knowing if Fury was the kind of man who would follow through upon his threats but he was not willing to risk it.

He had hoped for better from the Midgardians, but he now knows, as he had suspected, that he was blessed in having been found by Jane and the others.

Thor snapped his head up when he heard the rattling in the ducts above the chamber in which Loki was held. Thor wasn't in the same room as the chamber, he had deliberately waited outside. It was a risk, yes, if it were one of his fellow Avengers that came for their revenge then he might not be quick enough to stop them, for they were all mighty warriors. On the other hand, he knew that if he stayed in the same room as his brother, Loki would say something, to spite Thor mostly, that would enrage Thor, and then Thor would storm out leaving his brother unguarded, which even Loki must understand would be to his own detriment. But this man his brother had become when Thor wasn't looking did not seem to hold his life in the esteem that he should, or that Thor did.

Even if he didn't storm out, given his own failings, and the unerring accuracy of Loki's tongue, Thor was liable, at best, to hit his brother, which was not something he wished to do, having thought him dead for so long.

Once he'd heard the sound, Thor moved swiftly into the chamber, entering in time to see Barton jump from the vents and land in front of the cell holding Loki.

Thor granted that Barton above all others had a reason to wish Loki dead. It was one thing for someone to attack you, as a warrior one expected it, but to use you to attack your comrades, that was something else, something unnatural, wrong. Even a reasonable man would be tempted to revenge in those circumstances.

Barton was even more justified in his desire, if what Selvig had told Thor held true for Barton also. Selvig had said that the worst and strangest thing while being under the staff's control was that somewhere, underneath, he was still there, able to see what he was doing and unable to stop it. And Selvig had only been building Loki's weapon, he hadn't been fighting against people he knew, people who trusted him. No, Barton had a right to revenge.

If Thor was going to stop Barton, he was going to have to make him see that Thor taking Loki back to Asgard would be a punishment, one equal to or greater than the one Loki would receive here on Midgard.

When Thor entered, Loki's eyes flicked away from Barton, who he was watching like the snake watches a mouse, despite the situation Loki was in. Barton took half a step backwards to assess the situation, which Thor knew would only encourage Loki to say something in an effort to enrage or disquiet Barton, because Loki knew a distracted opponent was easier to defend against.

Thor had to stop Loki before he began. "Be quiet."

And for the only time in his life, Loki obeyed him.

Barton turned to look at Thor instead. There was something broken in his aspect, worse than anger, sadness or guilt alone. "He deserves this."

Thor also wanted to believe that he would have protected someone in this position this way no matter who the prisoner had been. He was trying to be a better man, and a better man would. But Thor could not get past the fact that it is his younger brother in danger in that cell.

Thor wanted to believe that he would have protected someone in this position this way no matter who the prisoner had been. He was trying to be a better man, and a better man would. But Thor could not get past the fact that it is his younger brother in danger in that cell.

Thor could remember the first time his father showed Loki to him, the first time he held his little brother, always too small and fragile. His father's words stayed with him, even now. "This is your brother. You must always take care of him, he is our most precious jewel."

At first, it had been easy, because all Thor had to do was protect Loki when the rough and tumble of the children's play got too much. After that, Thor hadn't been sure what his father could have meant because Loki was so much cleverer than Thor was, he could get himself out of his own trouble, and get Thor into plenty. It's only now that Thor realises that cleverness brings its own kind of dangers, and that there were things beyond the physical that he should have protected his brother from.

Thor had failed his brother already, he was determined not to fail him in this.

"Come with me," he said to Barton, leading him out of the room containing Loki's cell. Thor was glad Barton followed, he doubted Loki would be able to hold his tongue much longer, and he also doubted Loki would obey his order to be quiet a second time.

Now, he just needed to convince Barton of the righteousness of his cause. It would be easier if he had his brother's wits. Thor had always planned to have his brother as his chief advisor, using Loki's mind to the kingdom's advantage. Thor had realised that Loki, before all of this, would have made a better ruler than him, for a king must be wise and knowledgeable, two different things that Loki excelled him in, as well as being brave and noble. Bravery, when you were as strong as Thor was, was no great thing. He wished he could have come by this knowledge without losing his brother.

Thor had no idea how to start this conversation. His question, unintentionally sounding flippant, slipped out while he was trying to decide. "What was your plan?"

"The prisoner was going to have an unfortunate accident while trying to escape." Which might have worked.

Thor was unsure how to proceed. If he'd known Barton better this would have been easier. But he didn't. He'd fought with him, broken bread with him, some Midgardian delicacy called shawarma, and drunk with him. On his world, that would make them friends but Thor had become ever more aware that Midgard is not his home.

"You don't want to do this." Barton didn't bother to reply, just raised his eyebrows as if to say "really, you think you know me that well," and Thor didn't.

"Don't tell me he doesn't deserve it. The things he made me do, the things he could have made me do."

Thor couldn't deny it. So he tried another tack, "if you had a brother," Barton's recoil was subtle, but distinct, before he caught himself. No, that wasn't the path to take. Thor was flummoxed. This was another one of the things that Loki had been better at. He'd tried to explain it to Thor, using the most simple concepts that he could. Thor had paid attention, followed the logic as best he could, but he'd never expect the final test to come this way or to be this deadly.

Loki had always said the trick was to appeal to the better nature of the person you were trying to persuade. Everyone wants to believe they are in the right in any given situation. The example of Thor trying to save his brother from Barton sprang quickly and worryingly to mind. But it was too late for doubts.

Thor had run out of obvious ways of bringing Barton round to his way of thinking that way. So he tried another way. "Fury and Romanov will know what you've done." Thor suspected Fury's resemblance to his father did not stop at the eye-patch. If they knew the secret would weigh on them too, even if they felt that Barton was in the right. It would be a heavy weight to bear.

That was what stopped Barton, and that was how Thor knew Barton was a good man. Danger to himself, physical or moral, would never have prevented him taking his revenge, but damage to his comrades, that Barton wouldn't stand for. It gave Thor hope that he could win Barton round completely.

"I can understand that you don't want him to return to Asgard. You think we'll go easy on him because he's a prince, because he's my brother, but you must understand, we are the only ones who can jail him. You've seen what he can do to people, do you think that any Earth prison could hold him?" That was part of the truth, Thor would have tried to take charge of Loki even if he could have trusted SHIELD not to torture him. "We can contain him, we can track him, we have Heimdall who watches," Thor had enough wit to know not to mention that Loki was the one person who had ever evaded Heimdall's sight. "No, we will keep Loki. We will keep him because we age as he does, we have the strength that he does. He will spend the rest of his life locked away where he can hurt no-one else." What a terrifying punishment for Loki Silvertongue, who enjoyed the mystery of being the silent one in a crowd, and who delighted in other peoples's tales. Thor had been unable to save his brother, but he could protect others from what Loki had become.

Thor continued. "If he were here, he would gloat as you all aged before him, withering. He'd wait, my brother can out-last an ice age," how often had Loki counselled him to wait, be patient until the time was right to strike, "and then escape. There is no escape from Asgard's prisons." There never had been. "And every week, every day maybe, our mother will go down into the depths of the prison and speak to him, try to understand what we did wrong, and be disappointed in him. I think mother's loving disappointment might be the only thing that will make him feel shame or guilt for what he's done." Barton brightened, slightly, at that. It was no blemish on Barton's character, after what Loki had done to him wanting to gain a little petty revenge was more than understandable. Thor told the truth. He knew Loki felt as he did, and Thor would rather face an army of frost giants and sixteen multi-headed hounds than one cross look from his mother.

"Promise me he'll be miserable."

"He'll be alone, a shamed outcast." Thor couldn't think of anything worse.

"I think I can live with that." Barton almost smiled. It wasn't a happy expression, but Thor's pledge seemed to be enough to stop his murderous intent, for the time being. Barton left with more happiness in his step than when he arrived, walking out of the door rather than returning to the airducts he entered through.

Thor wished he could leave too, the darkened halls of the damaged helicarrier were not a cheerful place to spend any time. But he couldn't. Barton could return, deciding that no, prison was not punishment enough, or someone else could come with much the same aim. Loki had made widows and orphans, and destroyed part of a fair city. No, Loki had to be locked away so he couldn't hurt anyone else, but also so that no-one could hurt him.


End file.
